


Just Right

by Kallonimo



Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [76]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-War, no beta we die like jenkins, prompt, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallonimo/pseuds/Kallonimo
Summary: Shepard and Garrus aren't cut out for retirement
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751218
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Just Right

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Category: Random  
> Prompt: It’s your turn to make dinner

They try the domestic life, for a bit. And they both get bored almost immediately. Sure, their cabin by the sea is beautiful, but they know they belong in space. 

Shepard and Garrus are, at their very core, soldiers and they share a love for the beauty of space. She lost that love for a bit, when got sucked out of the Normandy and suffocated. But after they settle down Shepard finds herself sitting outside their home, staring up at the stars, almost every night.

One of them, Garrus sits down next to her. Shepard smiles at her husband. “Hey.”

“Hey”, he wraps an arm around her. “You’re gonna get cold.”

“Our definitions of cold are still very different, honey”, she rests her head against his shoulder. “I’m good.”

“Of course”, Garrus stays silent for a few seconds, but then speaks again. “It’s also your turn to make dinner.”

Shepard laughs. “You hate it when I make dinner.”

“Doesn’t mean I want to do it myself.”

She turns toward him, placing her hand over his scarred cheek and kissing him. This is something Shepard will never get tired of. Just having Garrus around, getting to hug or kiss him whenever she wants to. They have been separated so many times and she loves having him to herself. But still…

Shepard sighs and looks back up at the stars. “I miss it.”

“Space?”

“Space, the Normandy”, she fiddles with the hem of her shirt. “Having a purpose.”

“Yeah”, Garrus sighs “Yeah, me too.”

She studies him, taking in his face, his body language, comparing it to the extensive catalogue she has assembled over the years. It took Shepard some time to learn how to read Garrus, but now she can do it perfectly. “I’ll call Hacket in the morning.”

Only a few months later, they are back. Admiral Shepard-Vakarian, commanding the Normandy, now a diplomatic vessel. As it turns out, sending her in resolves interspecies conflicts remarkably quickly. Garrus is there with her, right where he belongs. And finally and maybe for the first time since she became a Spectre Shepard feels like everything is just right.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Thank you for reading. This fic kind of marks the beginning of the end of the Quarantine Project since there's only about four prompts left, but I got some stuff lined up for after.


End file.
